


The Magyk of Wyshes

by Storykeeper25



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Magyk, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storykeeper25/pseuds/Storykeeper25
Summary: A crossover between AOT and MHA that came to mind a while ago. When I have more chapters, I'll create a summary.
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman & Levi Ackerman, Levi Ackerman/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Character Info

Character (Clan, Oldest-Youngest)-Birthdey-Age-Zodiac-Pronouns: 

  * Humans:
    * Pixis, Dot - 9/13/14 - 63 - Virgo - He/Him
    * Dok, Nile - 6/02/35 - 42 - Gemini - He/Him
    * Dok, Marie - 7/27/36 - 41 - Leo - She/Her
    * Yeager, Carla - 2/28/42 - 35 - Pisces - She/Her
    * Berner, Moblit - 4/24/48 - 28 - Taurus - He/Him 
    * Lunch - 6/17/51 - 26 - Gemini - He/Him 
    * Morphyus, Alyne - 6/09/55 - 22 - Gemini - They/Them (Is actually the Deity Death)
    * Ral, Petra - 12/06/58 - 19 - Sagittarius - She/Her
    * Lynnelle, Seamus - 7/25/59 - 18 - Leo - He/Him
    * Menielle, Melanie - 2/13/60 - 17 - Aquarius - She/They
    * Menielle, Morgan - 2/13/60 - 17 - Aquarius - He/They



  * Sorcerers:
    * Yagi, Toshinori - 6/10/32 - 45 - Gemini - He/Him
    * Todoroki, Enji - 8/08/33 - 44 - Leo - He/Him
    * Smith, Erwin - 10/14/35 - 42 - Libra - He/Him
    * Todoroki, Rei - 12/24/35 - 42 - Capricorn - She/Her
    * Nanaba - 11/17/45 - 32 - Scorpio - She/Her 
    * Shirakumo, Atsuhiro - 2/17/46 - 31 - Aquarius - He/Him (FTM)
    * Kayama, Nemuri - 3/09/47 - 30 - Pisces - She/Her
    * Shirakumo, Oboro - 5/05/47 - 30 - Taurus - He/Him
    * Iida, Tensei - 7/22/48 - 29 - Cancer - He/Him
    * Todoroki, Touya - 1/18/53 - 24 - Capricorn - He/Him
    * Todoroki, Fuyumi - 12/06/56 - 22 - Sagittarius - She/Her
    * Todoroki, Natsuo - 7/01/59 - 18 - Cancer - He/Him
    * Reiss, Historia - 1/25/62 - 15 - Aquarius - She/Her
    * Smith, Annie - 3/22/62 - 15 - Aries - She/Her
    * Batsubami, Tsubaki - 6/18/62 - 15 - Gemini - She/Her
    * Iida, Tenya - 8/22/62 - 15 - Leo - He/Him
    * Yaoyorozu, Momo - 9/23/62 - 15 - Libra - She/Her
    * Smith, Armin - 11/03/62 - 15 - Scorpio - He/They
    * Todoroki, Shouto - 1/11/62 - 15 - Capricorn - He/Him
    * Yamada, Symphony - 8/17/77 - 4 months - Leo - She/Her



  * Warlocks: 
    * Shimura, Nana - 10/31/13 - 65 - Scorpio - She/Her


  *     * Shadis, Keith - 8/29/23 - 54 - Virgo - He/Him
    * Ackerman, Kenny - 2/04/25 - 52 - Aquarius - He/Him
    * Yeager, Dina - 7/24/32 - 45 - Leo - She/Her
    * Maijima, Higari - 9/17/37 - 40 - Virgo - He/Him
    * Zacharias, Levi - 12/25/44 - 33 - Capricorn - He/Him (FTM)
    * Inui, Ryo - 11/15/45 - 32 - Scorpio - He/Him
    * Kan, Seikijirou - 11/10/47 - 30 - Scorpio - He/Him
    * Snipe - 11/07/50 - 27 - Scorpio - He/Him
    * Yeager, Zeke - 8/01/53 - 24 - Leo - He/Him
    * Finger, Pieck - 2/10/54 - 23 - Aquarius - She/Her
    * Kamiji, Moe - 1/18/55 - 22 - Capricorn - She/Her
    * Usagiyama, Rumi - 3/01/55 - 22 - Pisces - She/Her
    * Grice, Colt - 8/12/55 - 22 - Leo - He/Him
    * Takami, Keigo - 12/28/55 - 22 - Capricorn - He/Him
    * Shimura, Tenko - 4/04/58 - 19 - Aries - He/Him (FTM)
    * Jones, Rhydon - 3/25/60- 17 - Aries - He/Him (FTM)
    * Toga, Himiko - 8/07/61 - 16 - Leo - She/Her
    * Kamakiri, Togaru - 1/07/62 - 16 - Capricorn - He/Him
    * Ackerman, Mikasa - 2/10/62 - 15 - Aquarius - She/Her
    * Ymir - 2/17/62 - 15 - Aquarius - She/Her
    * Shouji, Mezou - 2/25/62 - 15 - Pisces - He/Him
    * Yeager, Eren - 3/30/62 - 15 - Aries - He/Him
    * Kirstein, Jean - 4/07/62 - 15 - Aries - He/Him
    * Hakamada, Katsuki - 4/20/62 - 15 - Taurus - He/Him (FTM)
    * Springer, Connie - 5/02/62 - 15 - Taurus - He/Him
    * Braun, Reiner - 5/10/62 - 15 - Taurus - He/Him
    * Ojiro, Mashirao - 5/28/62 - 15 - Gemini - He/Him
    * Satou, Rikidou - 6/19/62 - 15 - Gemini - He/Him
    * Sero, Hanta - 7/28/62 - 15 - Leo - He/They
    * Ashido, Mina - 7/30/62 - 15 - Leo - She/Her
    * Kendou, Itsuka - 9/09/62 - 15 - Virgo - She/Her
    * Yoarashi, Inasa - 9/26/62 - 15 - Libra - He/Him
    * Tokage, Setsuna - 10/13/62 - 15 - Libra - She/Her
    * Kirishima, Eijirou - 10/16/62 - 15 - Libra - He/Him
    * Tetsutetsu, Tetsutetsu - 10/16/62 - 15 - Libra - He/Him
    * Galliard, Marcel - 11/01/62 - 15 - Scorpio - He/Him
    * Galliard, Porco - 11/01/62 - 15 - Scorpio - He/Him
    * Awase, Yosetsu - 11/07/62 - 15 - Scorpio - He/Him
    * Braun, Gabi - 4/14/70 - 7 - Aries - She/Her
    * Grice, Falco - 10/13/70 - 7 - Libra - He/Him
    * Yamada, Eri - 12/21/72 - 5 - Aquarius - She/Her



  * Wyshers:
    * Nedzu - 1/01/25 - 53 - Capricorn - They/Them
    * Smith, Edward - 10/14/35 - 42 - Libra - He/Him
    * Plasm, Ecto - 3/23/36 - 41 - Aries - He/Him
    * Church, Furlan - 4/26/44 - 33 - Taurus - He/Him
    * Brzenska, Rico - 8/14/44 - 33 - Leo - She/Her
    * Shirakumo, Jin - 5/10/47 - 30 - Taurus - He/Him
    * Ishiyama, Ken - 3/22/49 - 28 - Aries - He/Him
    * Awata, Kaoruko - 4/23/59 - 18 - Taurus - She/Her
    * Jones, Amara - 3/25/60 - 17 - Aries - She/Her
    * Haya, Yuuyu - 9/10/60 - 17 - Virgo - She/Her
    * Hadou, Nejire - 10/06/60 - 17 - Libra - She/Her
    * Utsushimi, Camie - 8/15/61 - 16 - Leo - She/Her
    * Bondo, Kojirou - 12/23/62 - 15 - Capricorn - They/Them
    * Fukidashi, Manga - 2/02/62 - 15 - Aquarius - They/Them
    * Hatsume, Mei - 4/18/62 - 15 - Aries - She/Her
    * Aoyama, Yuuga - 5/30/62 - 15 - Gemini - He/She/They
    * Hagakure, Tooru - 6/16/62 - 15 - Gemini - She/Her
    * Braus, Sasha - 7/26/62 - 15 - Leo - She/Her
    * Kuriori, Shihai - 11/01/62 - 15 - Scorpio - They/Them
    * Scottsman, Kendal - 11/23/62 - 15 - Sagittarius - He/Him
    * Hoover, Bertolt - 12/30/62 - 15 - Capricorn - He/Him
    * Zacharias, Zofia - 9/26/70 - 7 - Libra - She/Her



  * Wytches:
    * Shuuzenji, Chiyo - 4/04/96 - 81 - Aries - She/Her
    * Zacharias, Mike - 11/01/43 - 34 - Scorpio - He/Him
    * Hikiishi, Kenna - 10/31/47 - 30 - Scorpio - She/Her (MTF)
    * Yamada, Shouta - 11/08/47 - 30 - Scorpio - He/Him (MTF)
    * Berner, Zoe - 9/05/50 - 27 - Virgo - They/Them
    * Iguchi, Shuichi - 8/08/57 - 20 - Leo - They/Them
    * Thirteen (Evylene) - 2/03/59 - 18 - Aquarius - She/Her
    * Amajiki, Tamaki - 3/14/60 - 17 - Pisces - He/Him
    * Huxley, Ayce - 5/20/60 - 17 - Taurus - They/Them
    * Shindou, You - 5/13/61 - 16 - Taurus - He/Him
    * Jacobsen, Tay - 7/07/61 - 16 - Cancer - He/They
    * Kouda, Kouji - 2/01/62 - 15 - Aquarius - They/Them
    * Yanagi, Reiko - 2/11/62 - 15 - Aquarius - She/Her
    * Asui, Tsuyu - 2/12/62 - 15 - Aquarius - She/Her
    * Shishida, Juurouta - 3/26/62 - 15 - Aries - He/Him
    * Tsunotori, Ponii - 4/21/62 - 15 - Taurus - She/Her
    * Tsuburaba, Kosei - 5/19/62 - 15 - Taurus - He/Him
    * Bodt, Marco - 6/16/62 - 15 - Gemini - He/Him
    * Honenuki, Juuzou - 6/20/62 - 15 - Gemini - He/They
    * Kaminari, Denki - 6/29/62 - 15 - Cancer - He/Him
    * Yamada, Hitoshi - 7/01/62 - 15 - Cancer - He/Him
    * Rin, Hiryu - 7/14/62 - 15 - Cancer - He/Him
    * Jirou, Kyouka - 8/01/62 - 15 - Leo - She/Her - (MTF)
    * Shiozaki, Ibara - 9/08/62 - 15 - Virgo - She/Her
    * Tokoyami, Fumikage - 10/30/62 - 15 - Scorpio - He/They
    * Komori, Kinoko - 12/02/62 - 15 - Sagittarius - She/Her
    * Zacharias, Ellianne - 2/29/74 - 4 - Pisces - She/Her



  * Wyzards:
    * Yeager, Grisha - 1/26/31 - 46 - Aquarius - He/Him
    * Yagi, David - 12/01/32 - 45 - Sagittarius - He/Him
    * Yagi, Inko - 7/04/40 - 37 - Cancer - She/Her
    * Hakamada, Tsunagu - 10/05/43 - 34 - Libra - He/Him (Keeper of the Keys)
    * Sakamata, Kuugo - 10/29/43 - 34 - Scorpio - He/Him
    * Church, Isabel - 2/23/44 - 33 - Pisces - She/Her
    * Yamada, Hizashi - 7/07/47 - 30 - Cancer - He/Him
    * Yagi, Melissa - 10/01/59 - 18 - Libra - She/Her
    * Togata, Mirio - 7/15/60 - 17 - Cancer - He/Him
    * Taylur, Esmei - 6/09/61 - 16 - Gemini - He/She/They
    * Shouda, Nirengenki - 2/02/62 - 15 - Aquarius - He/Him
    * Hakamada, Xavier - 4/01/62 - 15 - Aries - He/Him (FTM)
    * Monoma, Neito - 5/13/62 - 15 - Taurus - He/Him
    * Kaibara, Sen - 6/12/62 - 15 - Gemini - He/Him
    * Yagi, Izuku - 7/15/62 - 15 - Cancer - They/Them
    * Yagi, Izuzu - 7/15/62 - 15 - Cancer - He/Him
    * Kodai, Yui - 12/19/62 - 15 - Sagittarius - She/Her
    * Uraraka, Ochaco - 12/27/62 - 15 - Capricorn - She/Her
    * Berner, Udo - 10/07/70 - 7 - Libra - He/Him
    * Church, Theodore - 7/09/74 - 3 - Cancer - He/Him



  * **Magyk Clan Massacre Survivors:**



    * Sorcerers:
      * Toshinori - 27
      * Enji - 26
      * Erwin - 23
      * Rei - 23
      * Nanaba - 13
      * Atsuhiro - 13
      * Nemuri - 12
      * Oboro - 12
      * Tensei - 11
      * Touya - 6
      * Fuyumi - 2
      * Natsuo - 3 months
    * Warlocks:
      * Nana - 45
      * Keith - 36
      * Kenny - 34
      * Dina - 27
      * Higari - 22
      * Levi - 14
      * Ryo - 13
      * Seikijirou - 11
      * Snipe - 8
      * Zeke - 6
      * Pieck - 5
      * Moe - 4
      * Rumi - 4
      * Colt - 4
      * Keigo - 3
      * Tenko - 1
    * Wyshers
      * Nedzu - 34
      * Edward - 33
      * Ecto - 23
      * Furlan - 15
      * Rico - 15
      * Jin - 12
      * Ken - 10
      * Kaoruko - 5 months
    * Wytches:
      * Chiyo - 63
      * Mike - 15
      * Kenna - 11
      * Shouta - 11
      * Zoe - 9
      * Shuichi - 2
      * Evylene - 8 months
    * Wyzards:
      * Grisha - 28
      * David - 26
      * Inko - 25
      * Tsunagu - 15
      * Kuugo - 15
      * Isabel - 15
      * Hizashi - 15
      * Melissa - 8 deys



  
  


  * **Families:**



    1. The Doks
      1. Nile - Human - 42 (Husband of Maria)
      2. Marie - Human - 41 (Wife of Nile)
    2. The Yeagers:
      1. Carla - Human - 35 (Wife of Dina & Grisha, Mother of Eren)
      2. Dina - Warlock - 45 (Wife of Carla & Grisha, Mother of Zeke)
      3. Zeke - Warlock - 24 (Son of Dina & Grisha, Brother of Eren)
      4. Eren - Warlock - 15 (Son of Carla & Grisha, Brother of Zeke)
      5. Grisha - Wyzard - 46 (Husband of Carla & Dina, Father of Zeke & Eren)
    3. The Berners:
      1. Moblit - Human - 29 (Husband of Zoe, Father of Udo)
      2. Zoe - Wytch - 28 (Spouse of Moblit, Mother of Udo)
      3. Udo - Wyzard - 7 (Son of Moblit & Zoe)
    4. The Menielles:
      1. Melanie - Human - 17 (Twin of Morgan)
      2. Morgan - Human - 17 (Twin of Melanie)
    5. The Yagis:
      1. Toshinori - Sorcerer - 45 (Husband of David & Inko, Father of Izuku & Izuzu)
      2. David - Wyzard - 45 (Husband of Toshinori & Inko, Father of Melissa)
      3. Inko - Wyzard - 44 (Wife of Toshinori & David, Mother of Melissa, Izuku & Izuzu)
      4. Melissa - Wyzard - 18 (Daughter of David & Inko, Sister of Izuku & Izuzu)
      5. Izuku - Wyzard - 15 (Child of Toshinori & Inko, Twin of Izuzu, Sibling of Melissa)
      6. Izuzu - Wyzard - 15 (Son of Toshinori & Inko, Twin of Izuku, Brother of Melissa)
    6. The Todorokis:
      1. Enji - Sorcerer - 44 (Husband of Rei, Father of Touya, Fuyumi, Natsuo & Shouto)
      2. Rei - Sorcerer - 42 (Wife of Enji, Father of Touya, Fuyumi, Natsuo & Shouto)
      3. Touya - Sorcerer - 24 (Son of Enji & Rei, Brother of Fuyumi, Natsuo & Shouto)
      4. Fuyumi - Sorcerer - 21 (Daughter of Enji & Rei, Sister of Touya, Natsuo & Shouto)
      5. Natsuo - Sorcerer - 18 (Son of Enji & Rei, Brother of Touya, Fuyumi & Shouto)
      6. Shouto - Sorcerer - 15 (Son of Enji & Rei, Brother of Touya, Fuyumi & Natsuo)
    7. The Smiths:
      1. Erwin - Sorcerer - 42 (Twin Brother of Edward, Father of Armin, Uncle of Annie)
      2. Annie - Sorcerer - 15 (Daughter of Edward, Niece of Erwin, Cousin of Armin)
      3. Armin - Sorcerer - 15 (Son of Erwin, Nephew of Edward, Cousin of Annie)
      4. Edward - Wysher - 42 (Twin Brother of Erwin, Father of Annie, Uncle of Armin)
    8. The Shirakumos:
      1. Atsuhiro - Sorcerer - 31 (Husband of Oboro & Jin)
      2. Oboro - Sorcerer - 30 (Husband of Atsuhiro & Jin)
      3. Jin - Wysher - 30 (Husband of Atsuhiro & Oboro)
    9. The Iidas:
      1. Tensei - Sorcerer - 29 (Brother of Tenya)
      2. Tenya - Sorcerer - 15 (Brother of Tensei)
    10. The Yamadas
      1. Symphony - Sorcerer - 4 months (Daughter of Shouta & Hizashi, Sister of Eri & Hitoshi)
      2. Eri - Warlock - 5 (Daughter Shouta & Hizashi, Sister of Symphony & Hitoshi)
      3. Shouta - Wytch - 30 (Husband of Hizashi, Mother of Symphony, Eri & Hitoshi) 
      4. Hitoshi - Wytch - 15 (Son of Shouta & Hizashi, Brother of Symphony & Eri)
      5. Hizashi - Wyzard - 30 (Husband of Shouta, Father of Symphony, Eri & Hitoshi)
    11. The Shimuras:
      1. Nana - Warlock - 65 (Grandmother of Tenko)
      2. Tenko - Warlock - 19 (Grandson of Nana)
    12. The Ackermans:
      1. Kenny - Warlock - 48 (Father of Levi & Mikasa)
      2. Levi - Warlock - 33 (Son of Kenny, Brother of Mikasa)
      3. Mikasa - Warlock - (Daughter of Kenny, Sister of Levi)
    13. The Zacharias’:
      1. Levi - Warlock - 33 (Husband of Mike, Mother of Zofia & Ellianne)
      2. Zofia - Wysher - 7 (Daughter of Levi & Mike, Sister of Ellianne)
      3. Mike - Wytch - 34 (Husband of Levi, Father of Zofia & Ellianne)
      4. Ellianne - Wytch - 4 (Daughter of Levi & Mike, Sister of Zofia)
    14. The Grices:
      1. Colt - Warlock - 22 (Brother of Falco)
      2. Falco - Warlock - 7 (Brother of Colt)
    15. The Jones’:
      1. Rhydon - Warlock - 17 (Twin Brother of Amara)
      2. Amara - Wysher - 17 (Twin Sister of Rhydon)
    16. The Hakamadas:
      1. Katsuki - Warlock - 15 (Son of Tsunagu, Brother of Xavier)
      2. Tsunagu - Wyzard - 34 (Father of Katsuki & Xavier)
      3. Xavier - Wyzard - 15 (Son of Tsunagu, Brother of Katsuki)
    17. The Brauns:
      1. Reiner - Warlock - 15 (Cousin of Gabi)
      2. Gabi - Warlock - 7 (Cousin of Reiner)
    18. The Galliards:
      1. Marcel - Warlock - 15 (Twin Brother of Porco)
      2. Porco - Warlock - 15 (Twin Brother of Marcel)
    19. The Churches:
      1. Furlan - Wysher - 33 (Husband of Isabel, Father of Theodore)
      2. Isabel - Wyzard - 33 (Wife of Furlan, Mother of Theodore)
      3. Theodore - Wyzard - 3 (Son of Furlan & Isabel)



  * **16th Years (1359):**



    * Kaoruko Awata - Wysher
    * Seamus Lynelle - Human (Wysher Magyk)
    * Thirteen (Evylene) - Wytch
    * Natsuo Todoroki - Sorcerer
    * Melissa Yagi - Wyzard



  * **15th Years (1360):**



    * Tamaki Amajiki - Wytch
    * Nejire Hadou - Wysher
    * Yuuyu Haya - Wysher
    * Ayce Huxley - Wytch
    * Amara Jones - Wysher
    * Rhydon Jones - Warlock
    * Melanie Menielle - Human (Wyzard Magyk)
    * Morgan Menielle - Human (Wyzard Magyk)
    * Mirio Togata - Wyzard



  * **14th Years (1361):**



    * Tay Jacobsen - Wytch
    * You Shindou - Wytch
    * Esmei Taylur - Wyzard
    * Himiko Toga - Warlock
    * Camie Utsushimi - Wysher



  * **13th Years (1361):**



    * Mikasa Ackerman - Warlock
    * Yuuga Aoyama - Wysher
    * Mina Ashido - Warlock
    * Tsuyu Asui - Wytch
    * Yosetsu Awase - Warlock
    * Tsubaki Batsubami - Sorcerer
    * Marco Bodt - Wytch
    * Kojirou Bondo - Wysher
    * Reiner Braun - Warlock
    * Sasha Braus - Wysher
    * Manga Fukidashi - Wysher
    * Marcel Galliard - Warlock
    * Porco Galliard - Warlock
    * Tooru Hagakure - Wysher
    * Katsuki Hakamada - Warlock
    * Xavier Hakamada - Wyzard
    * Mei Hatsume - Wysher
    * Juuzo Honenuki - Wytch
    * Bertolt Hoover - Wysher
    * Tenya Iida - Sorcerer
    * Kyouka Jirou - Wytch
    * Sen Kaibara - Wyzard
    * Togaru Kamakiri - Warlock
    * Denki Kaminari - Wytch
    * Itsuka Kendou - Warlock
    * Eijirou Kirishima - Warlock
    * Jean Kirstein - Warlock
    * Yui Kodai - Wyzard
    * Kinoko Komori - Wytch
    * Kouji Kouda - Wytch
    * Shihai Kuriori - Wysher
    * Izuku Midoriya - Wyzard
    * Izuzu Midoriya - Wyzard
    * Neito Monoma - Wyzard
    * Mashirao Ojiro - Warlock
    * Historia Reiss - Sorcerer
    * Hiryu Rin - Wytch
    * Rikidou Satou - Warlock
    * Kendal Scottsman - Wysher
    * Hanta Sero - Warlock
    * Ibara Shiozaki - Wytch
    * Nirengenki Shouda - Wyzard
    * Mezou Shouji - Warlock
    * Annie Smith - Sorcerer
    * Armin Smith - Sorcerer
    * Connie Springer - Warlock
    * Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu - Warlock
    * Shouto Todoroki - Sorcerer
    * Setsuna Tokage - Warlock
    * Fumikage Tokoyami - Wytch
    * Kosei Tsuburaba - Wytch
    * Ponii Tsunotori - Wytch
    * Hitoshi Yamada - Wytch
    * Reiko Yanagi - Wytch
    * Momo Yaoyorozu - Sorcerer
    * Eren Yeager - Warlock
    * Ymir - Warlock
    * Inasa Yoarashi - Warlock



  * **5th Years (1370):**



    * Udo Berner - Wyzard
    * Gabi Braun - Warlock
    * Falco Grice - Warlock
    * Zofia Zacharias - Wysher



  * **3rd Years (1372):**



    * Eri Yamada - Warlock



  * **1st Years (1374):**



    * Theodore Church - Wyzard
    * Ellianne Zacharias - Wytch



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenna is the name I chose to use for Big Sis Magne


	2. Additional Info

  * Nation: Eurylielle
    * Holidey: Cryo Festival (Dekember 21) [Equivalent to Christmas/Winter Solstice]
    * Cities/Islands/Towns:
      * Fyrnhelme, Abyzorre, Boriallus, Koralynne, Puk, Puttar, Phylles, Mariooke, Moon Fall Island



  * Months of the Year:
    * Ghenuary - 31 
    * Fybruary - 29
    * Morce - 31
    * Avril - 30
    * Mey - 31
    * Ghune - 30
    * Ghuly - 31
    * Ougaust - 31
    * Semptember - 30
    * Urktober - 31
    * Nullvember - 30
    * Dekember - 31



  * Humans have: 
    * Chocolate brown eyes
    * No magyk
    * Capital City: Puttar
    * National Holidey: Musical Carnival (Ghune 1-14)



  * Sorcerers have:
    * Blue eyes
    * Magyk comes from within
    * Capital City: Boriallus
    * National Holidey: Annualle (Dekember 25 - Ghenuary 7)



  * Warlocks have:
    * Ruby, obsidian, or topaz eyes
    * Delicately pointed ears
    * Magyk comes from a higher power
    * Capital City: Koralynne
    * National Holidey: Summer Games (Ghune 21 - Ghuly 27)



  * Wytches have:
    * Amethyst eyes
    * Magyk comes from nature, black, dna, crystals, death, etc.
    * Capital City: Fyrnhelme
    * National Holidey: Festival of Lights (Urktober 1-31)



  * Wyshers have:
    * Diamond eyes
    * Magyk comes from wyshes 
    * Capital City: Phylles
    * National Holidey: Wyshing Season (Morce 21-31)



  * Wyzards have:
    * Emerald eyes
    * Magyk comes from spell books and learning
    * Capital City: Abyzorre
    * National Holidey: Abyzorre Festival (Ghuly 28 - Ougaust 6)



  * Wyther Moon: 
    * Brings a Wyther Storm
      * Wyther 
        * a dead member of any Magyk Clan
        * more powerful than their living Clan members
        * three-inch claws
        * glowing gold eyes
        * entirely grey
        * dry, cracked skin 
      * Sickly Spirits
        * transparent
      * Wraiths
        * tattered and cloaked 
        * made of mist
    * Controlled by the strongest few of the Wytches
    * Rarer than a blue moon
    * Will sway in the sky
    * Will always take the shape of a waxing crescent
    * Entirely dull grey



  * Magyk Clan Massacre:
    * Urktober 1, 1359
    * Humans rampaged and destroyed almost every city
    * Almost no Magyk Clan survivors (Only 46 survivors)
    * Only seven Human friends/spouses lived with the Magyk Clans in the Sectors



  * Shades:
    * Entirely black
    * Amber eyes
    * Only appear to Wytch children
    * Purpose is to lead their Wytch child to their familiar
    * Have the ability to talk, but tend not to



  * Rogues:
    * Entirely black
    * Maroon eyes
    * Shades gone bad
    * Can’t talk
    * Carve out the eyes of their victims



  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gemstone Uses

  * Agate - Grounding, Nourishment, Stability
  * Alexandrite - Empowerment, Hope, Joy
  * Amazonite - Truth, Harmony, Peace
  * Amber - Warmth, Wellibeing, Nurturing
  * Amethyst - Protection, Cleansing, Intuition
  * Apache Tears - Healing grief, Grounding, Protection
  * Apatite - Intuition, Wisdom, Communication
  * Aquamarine - Peace, Communication, Empowerment
  * Aventurine - Vitality, Confidence, Optimism
  * Azurite - Vision, Insight, Learning
  * Bloodstone - Purification, Courage, Vitality
  * Calcite - Cleansing, Nurturing, Healing
  * Carnelian - Vitality, Confidence, Sexuality
  * Chariote - Perspective, Wisdom, Contentment
  * Chrysocolla - Wisdom, Communication, Gentle power
  * Chrysoprase - Love, Healing, Joy
  * Citrine - Imagination, Clarity, Manifestation
  * Diamond - Initiation, Purpose, Clarity
  * Emerald - Love, Compassion, Abundance
  * Fluorite - Clarity, Focus, Order
  * Garnet - Manifestation, Self worth, Healing
  * Hematite - Grounding, Clarity, Manifestation
  * Howlite - Surrender, Letting go of attachments
  * Iolite - Intuition, Vision, Integration
  * Jade - Abundance, Nature energy, Wellbeing
  * Jasper - Grounding, Earth energy
  * Kyanite - Psychic abilities, Communication, Lucid dreaming
  * Labradorite - Intuition, Psychic abilities, Journeying
  * Lapis Lazuli - Vision, Truth, Awareness
  * Larimar - Peace, Relaxation, Communication
  * Malachite - Protection, Leadership, Confidence
  * Moldavite - Spiritual awakening, Visioning
  * Moonstone - Intuition, Inner work, Peace
  * Morganite - Divine love, Emotional healing
  * Obsidian - Protection, Purification, Grounding
  * Onyx - Focus, Discipline, Self mastery
  * Opal - Releasing attachments, Emotional amplification
  * Pearl - Self care, Nurturing, Emotional healing
  * Peridot - Positivity, Abundance, Creation
  * Picture Jasper - Visioning, Earth magyk
  * Quartz - Manifestation, Amplifying other stones
  * Rhodochrosite - Emotional healing, Nurturing, Joy
  * Rhodonite - Purpose, Generosity, Contribution
  * Rose Quartz - Love, Trust, Emotional healing
  * Ruby - Life force, Courage, Passion
  * Sapphire - Focus, Discipline, Inner vision
  * Smoky Quartz - Grounding, Clearing, Practical action
  * Snowflake Obsidian - Persistence, Overcoming difficulties
  * Sodalite - Insight, Clarity, Intuition
  * Tanzanite - Integrating heart and mind, Wholeness
  * Tiger Eye - Balance, Grounding, Discernment
  * Topaz - Manifesting, Clarity, Magnification
  * Tourmaline - Joy, Emotional healing, Joy
  * Turquoise - Wholeness, Truth, Communication
  * Unakite - Releasing toxicity, Healing the body, Perseverance
  * Zircon - Grounding, Making ideas real



  
  
  
  


1378 Calendar

Ghenuary

Sehndey

| 

Myndey

| 

Knusdey

| 

Whorlsdey

| 

Temnsdey

| 

Freidey

| 

Quyndey  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |  |  | 

1

(Nedzu)  
  
2

| 

3

| 

4

| 

5

| 

6

| 

7

(Togaru)

| 

8  
  
9

| 

10

| 

11

(Shouto)

| 

12

| 

13

| 

14

| 

15  
  
16

| 

17

| 

18

(Moe) (Touya)

| 

19

| 

20

| 

21

| 

22  
  
23

| 

24

| 

25

(Historia)

| 

26

(Grisha)

| 

27

| 

28

| 

29  
  
30

| 

31

|  |  |  |  |   
  
  
  
  
  


Fybruary 

Sehndey

| 

Myndey

| 

Knusdey

| 

Whorlsdey

| 

Temnsdey

| 

Freidey

| 

Quyndey  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  | 

1

(Kouji)

| 

2

(Manga) (Nirengenki)

| 

3

(Thirteen)

| 

4

(Kenny)

| 

5  
  
6

| 

7

| 

8

| 

9

| 

10

(Mikasa) (Pieck)

| 

11

(Reiko)

| 

12

(Tsuyu)  
  
13

(Melanie) (Morgan)

| 

14

| 

15

| 

16

| 

17

(Atsuhiro) (Ymir)

| 

18

| 

19  
  
20

| 

21

| 

22

| 

23

| 

24

| 

25

(Mezou)

| 

26  
  
27

| 

28

(Carla)

| 

29

(Ellianne)

|  |  |  |   
  
  
  


Morce

Sehndey

| 

Myndey

| 

Knusdey

| 

Whorlsdey

| 

Temnsdey

| 

Freidey

| 

Quyndey  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  | 

1

(Rumi)

| 

2

| 

3

| 

4  
  
5

| 

6

| 

7

| 

8

| 

9

(Nemuri)

| 

10

| 

11  
  
12

| 

13

| 

14

(Tamaki)

| 

15

| 

16

| 

17

| 

18  
  
19

| 

20

| 

21

| 

22

(Ken) (Annie)

| 

23

(Ecto)

| 

24

| 

25

(Amara) (Rydan)  
  
26

(Juurouta)

| 

27

| 

28

| 

29

| 

30

(Eren)

| 

31

|   
  
  
  


Avril

Sehndey

| 

Myndey

| 

Knusdey

| 

Whorlsdey

| 

Temnsdey

| 

Freidey

| 

Qyundey  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |  |  | 

1

(Xavier)  
  
2

| 

3

| 

4

(Tenko) (Chiyo)

| 

5

| 

6

| 

7

(Jean)

| 

8  
  
9

| 

10

| 

11

| 

12

| 

13

| 

14

(Gabi)

| 

15  
  
16

| 

17

| 

18

(Mei)

| 

19

| 

20

(Katsuki)

| 

21

(Ponii)

| 

22  
  
23

(Kaoruko)

| 

24

(Moblit)

| 

25

| 

26

| 

27

| 

28

| 

29  
  
30

|  |  |  |  |  |   
  
  
  


Mey

Sehndey

| 

Myndey

| 

Knusdey

| 

Whorlsdey

| 

Temnsdey

| 

Freidey

| 

Qyundey  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
| 

1

| 

2

(Connie)

| 

3

| 

4

| 

5

(Oboro)

| 

6  
  
7

| 

8

| 

9

| 

10

(Reiner) (Jin)

| 

11

| 

12

| 

13

(Neito) (You)  
  
14

| 

15

| 

16

| 

17

| 

18

| 

19

(Kosei)

| 

20

(Ayce)  
  
21

| 

22

| 

23

| 

24

| 

25

| 

26

| 

27  
  
28

(Mashirao)

| 

29

| 

30

(Yuuga)

| 

31

|  |  |   
  
  
  
  


Ghune

Sehndey

| 

Myndey

| 

Knusdey

| 

Whorlsdey

| 

Temnsdey

| 

Freidey

| 

Quyndey  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  | 

1

| 

2

| 

3  
  
4

| 

5

| 

6

| 

7

| 

8

| 

9

(Alyne) (Esmei)

| 

10

(Toshinori)  
  
11

| 

12

(Sen)

| 

13

| 

14

| 

15

| 

16

(Marco) (Tooru)

| 

17

(Lunch)  
  
18

(Tsubaki)

| 

19

(Rikidou)

| 

20

(Juuzo)

| 

21

| 

22

| 

23

| 

24  
  
25

| 

26

| 

27

| 

28

| 

29

(Denki)

| 

30

|   
  
  
  


Ghuly

Sehndey

| 

Myndey

| 

Knusdey

| 

Whorlsdey

| 

Temnsdey

| 

Freidey

| 

Qyundey  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |  |  | 

1

(Natsuo) (Hitoshi)  
  
2

| 

3

| 

4

(Inko)

| 

5

| 

6

| 

7

(Tay) (Hizashi)

| 

8  
  
9

(Theodore)

| 

10

| 

11

| 

12

| 

13

| 

14

(Hiryu)

| 

15

(Izuku) (Izuzu) (Mirio)  
  
16

| 

17

| 

18

| 

19

| 

20

| 

21

| 

22

(Tensei)  
  
23

| 

24

(Dina)

| 

25

(Seamus)

| 

26

(Sasha)

| 

27

| 

28

(Hanta)

| 

29  
  
30

(Mina)

| 

31

|  |  |  |  |   
  
  
  


Ougaust

Sehndey

| 

Myndey

| 

Knusdey

| 

Whorlsdey

| 

Temnsdey

| 

Freidey

| 

Qyundey  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  | 

1

(Kyouka) (Zeke)

| 

2

| 

3

| 

4

| 

5  
  
6

| 

7

(Himiko)

| 

8

(Shuichi) (Enji)

| 

9

| 

10

| 

11

| 

12

(Colt)  
  
13

| 

14

| 

15

(Camie)

| 

16

| 

17

(Symphony)

| 

18

| 

19  
  
20

| 

21

| 

22

(Tenya)

| 

23

| 

24

| 

25

| 

26  
  
27

| 

28

| 

29

| 

30

| 

31

|  |   
  
  
  


Semptember

Sehndey

| 

Myndey

| 

Knusdey

| 

Whorlsdey

| 

Temnsdey

| 

Freidey

| 

Qyundey  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |  | 

1

| 

2  
  
3

| 

4

| 

5

(Zoe)

| 

6

| 

7

| 

8

(Ibara)

| 

9

(Itsuka)  
  
10

(Yuuyu)

| 

11

| 

12

| 

13

(Dot)

| 

14

| 

15

| 

16  
  
17

(Higari)

| 

18

| 

19

| 

20

| 

21

| 

22

| 

23

(Momo)  
  
24

| 

25

| 

26

(Inasa) (Zofia)

| 

27

| 

28

| 

29

| 

30  
  
  
  


Urktober

Sehndey

| 

Myndey

| 

Knuedey

| 

Whorlsdey

| 

Temnsdey

| 

Freidey

| 

Qyundey  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
1

(Melissa)

| 

2

| 

3

| 

4

| 

5

(Tsunagu)

| 

6

(Nejire)

| 

7

(Udo)  
  
8

| 

9

| 

10

| 

11

| 

12

| 

13

(Falco) (Setsuna)

| 

14

(Edward) (Erwin)  
  
15

| 

16

(Eijirou) (Tetsutetsu)

| 

17

| 

18

| 

19

| 

20

| 

21  
  
22

| 

23

| 

24

| 

25

| 

26

| 

27

| 

28  
  
29

(Kuugo)

| 

30

(Fumikage)

| 

31

(Kenna) (Nana)

|  |  |  |   
  
  
  


Nullvember

Sehndey

| 

Myndey

| 

Knusdey

| 

Whorlsdey

| 

Temnsdey

| 

Freidey

| 

Qyundey  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  | 

1

(Marcel) (Porco) (Shihai) (Mike)

| 

2

| 

3

(Armin)

| 

4  
  
5

| 

6

| 

7

(Yosetsu) (Snipe)

| 

8

(Shouta)

| 

9

| 

10

(Seikijirou)

| 

11  
  
12

| 

13

| 

14

| 

15

(Ryo)

| 

16

| 

17

| 

18  
  
19

| 

20

| 

21

| 

22

| 

23

(Kendal)

| 

24

| 

25  
  
26

| 

27

| 

28

| 

29

| 

30

| 

31

|   
  
  
  


Dekember

Sehndey

| 

Myndey

| 

Knusdey

| 

Whorlsdey

| 

Temnsdey

| 

Freidey

| 

Qyundey  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |  |  | 

1

(David)  
  
2

(Kinoko)

| 

3

| 

4

| 

5

| 

6

(Petra) (Fuyumi)

| 

7

| 

8  
  
9

| 

10

| 

11

| 

12

| 

13

| 

14

| 

15  
  
16

| 

17

| 

18

| 

19

(Yui)

| 

20

| 

21

(Eri)

| 

22  
  
23

(Kojirou)

| 

24

(Rei)

| 

25

(Levi)

| 

26

| 

27

(Ochaco)

| 

28

(Keigo)

| 

29  
  
30

(Bertolt)

| 

31

|  |  |  |  |   
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More information will be added as I go along.


	3. Prologue: Slaughter Fest and Aftermaths (Urktober 1, 1359)

At exactly 3 A.M., on the first dey of the Festival of Lights, a young Mike Zacharias awoke to the trusty, internal clock ingrained in every Wytch as soon as they open their amethyst eyes for the first time. In a sleepy daze, drowsiness clouding his sense of smell, he stumbled out of bed, out of his room, and down the hall toward the family spell room. His bare feet, padding silently on the dark oak floorboards, were joined by another pair of feet, equally as bare, equally as silent. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure creep alongside him.

Ignoring It for now, Mike stepped over the threshold of the spell room and saw his mother at the table, lighting a gold candle. A silver candle sat next to the gold one, unlit. With a quiet snap of his fingers, a flame flickered to life on the silver candle’s wick, drawing Mike’s mother’s attention to him.

“Good morning, dear,” she said softly.

“Good morning, Mother,” he murmured back, joining her side.

“Is your little friend still following you around?” she asked.

Mike sighed, “Yes, It has yet to even attempt to lead me to my familiar.”

Mike’s so-called “little friend” was a Shade. At the age of three, when a young Wytch is in their first academy year, they meet their Shade, a creature that led them to their familiar. Some Wytches are led to their familiar right away, most find theirs within a year, and a few find theirs after a couple years. Mike, however, has had his Shade with him for twelve years. Not once did It ever wander and look back, waiting for him to follow.

Mike’s mother chuckled, drawing him out of his trance. She opened her mouth to say something, but the cloud had been lifted from Mike’s nose, and the scent of Human flesh burning and Wytch blood bubbling overwhelmed him, making him gag.

“Mike... what’s wrong?” his soft-spoken mother asked, eyes on her son. Mike glanced at her, then did a double take. _Her eyes were gone!_ Replaced by gaping, bloody sockets with rivulets of amethyst magyk streaming down her cheeks.

It was then, _that moment_ , when Mike’s Shade broke the number one rule he set for It. It entered the spell room in a whirlwind of dust, encased him in the eye of It’s cyclone, and disappeared in a burst, taking Mike with It, and leaving his mother behind.

When Mike opened his eyes, he found himself on a bustling street in Koralynne, the capital of the Warlocks. Despite it being 3:03 A.M., many Warlocks, young and old, were awake, heading wherever. Mike, dressed in only a pair of sleeping pants, accompanied only by his Shade, alone on a busy road in a foreign city, surrounded by ruby, topaz, and obsidian-eyed strangers, nose assaulted by unfamiliar scents, wanted to curl up into a ball and cry.

A hand came down on his shoulder, causing him to jump and frantically look around for the owner of the hand. His eyes landed on a bald man with a stern face and scars that ran along his arms.

“You alright, boy?” the man asked. Mike couldn’t get his vocal chords to cooperate, throat closed up. So, his Shade answered the man for him.

“No, sir,” It said, It’s gravelly voice surprising Mike. “I am this boy’s Shade. We just arrived from Fyrnhelme, where he was almost attacked by a Rogue who got to his mother. The Humans have started.”

Mike whimpered at that, but the man’s face hardened at the Shade’s last sentence.

“Is there anyone you know who can let us stay with them until we get to our feet?” It finished. The man was silent for a moment.

“What’s your name, boy?” he asked. “And, you, Shade. Do you have a name, as well?”

Both teen and Shade stared at the man, wide-eyed.

“Mike… Mike Zacharias,” the teen said.

“Mal-Malachi,” the Shade stuttered out.

The man took it in stride, “Well, Mike, Malachi, you two can stay with me for as long as you need to. Keith Shadis, loyal follower of Morpheo, deity of death, at your service.”

Keith led the Wytch and his Shade down the cement path toward the former’s house. Keith had tossed his cloak over Mike’s shoulder when the boy shivered. 

“Thank you,” he murmured, careful not to tear his bare feet on the freezing concrete as he followed Keith.

“Don’t worry about it, kid,” Keith said, not looking back so Mike wouldn’t see his grave face.

When they reached Keith’s home, Mike’s feet were numb and his nose was red. Unshed tears clouded his vision, but they wouldn’t spill, leaving him to blink them away in frustration. Keith said nothing; he just opened the door and let Mike in. 

The warmth of the house hit Mike first. He shuddered and looked around. The house had a spacious main room with the kitchen attached, and a hallway that led to three rooms and a bathroom. Keith opened the first door on the left to reveal a spare bedroom, occupied by a bed and a dresser. A mymykei down quilt was folded at the foot of the bed.

“This is your room,” Keith said, allowing Mike to walk in. “We can get you more clothes and anything you want. Do you know anyone here? Someone in your year?”

Mike nodded, “Yes, sir. His name is Levi.”

Keith arched an eyebrow, “Ackerman?”

Mike looked up at him with wide eyes, and Keith tried not to flinch at the visible tears.

“You know Levi?” he asked.

Keith nodded, “I can take you tomorrow, if you’d like.”

“Yes, please,” Mike murmured, gripping the sides of Keith’s cloak, pulling it tighter around him as he looked down.

“Alright, kid. I’ll take you to the Ackermans in a few hours. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, sir.” Mike mumbled.

“Just call me Shadis, okay?” Keith said, “‘Sir’ sounds wrong in this situation.”

Mike nodded, and Keith closed the door behind him as he headed to his own room. Then, the boy fell onto the bed, burying his face in the pillow, and finally, the tears spilled. Sobs wracked his body and Malachi couldn’t do anything except pull the quilt over the trembling boy. 

Word got out that the Humans massacred the Wytches and were en route to Abyzorre, drenched in Wytch blood once they discovered what it did. Kenny Ackerman was at his training grounds with his son, Levi, when they heard of the fall of Fyrnhelme. Levi stopped what he was doing in an instant, panicking over the status of his boyfriend.

“Is Mike okay? Did he get out alive?” the boy demanded.

Keith, who brought the news to the Ackermans, nodded to Kenny once. The latter sighed in relief and calmed his son down.

“Kid, you can show yourself now,” Keith called behind him. They waited a few seconds before Mike popped into view. Levi gasped and jumped into Mike’s open arms, quietly crying into the Wytch’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of cedar and wood smoke.

“You’re okay…” he murmured.

“Yeah, I’m right here,” Mike responded.

Keith and Kenny watched from a distance and discussed what their next step should be.

The Humans almost succeeded in their purge of magyk blood. After Fyrnhelme fell, Abyzorre fell within two deys, as did Phylles. Koralynne was next, and the Humans, stained amethyst, emerald, diamond, and crimson, took the city in three days. Boriallus was their last target.

The survivors of the Humans’ rampage retreated to the capital city of Eurylielle, Boriallus, home of the Sorcerers. For two deys, Boriallus was under siege, but it ended there. With the help of the Warlocks, Wyzards, Wytches, and Wyshers, the Human army was stopped.

Seven sectors were built to house the refugees. Sector One was claimed by the Wyzards, Sector Three was claimed by the Warlocks, Sector Six was claimed by the Wytches, and Sector Seven was claimed by the Wyshers.

Peace lasted for nineteen years. However, something still lurked in the shadows. Something that believed the world was finally perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Most birthdays are canon, but I played around with the ages. All characters belong to their respective creators. I own the story and my characters.


End file.
